The new beginning
by Tonight's Twilight
Summary: Thirty years later, and all the Titans are married! find out who's married to who! RR Please! New chapter in!
1. Chapter 1

**The new Beginning **

"Wake up honey time for your first day of high school." Starfire said as she woke her daughter up.

"Do you need a ride to school Moonfire?" Robin asked.

"No, Dad I'll take the bus."

Moonfire's profile:

Personality: Sweet, Kind and wants to be the leader of everything. Take's after her Mom and Dad.

Age: Fourteen

Hair: Black, straight, and long.

Eyes: Light green.

Height: Five feet six inches.

Favorite colors: Silver and black.

Power's: Same as her Mom's, and she is smart like her Dad.

"Wake up Twins time for school!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Dad I told you to stop calling us that!" Beast Boy's son called from his room.

"Good morning Dad."

"Good morning Cat." Beast Boy greeted his daughter.

"Morning Mom."

"Good morning Crow." Raven said to her son.

Cat's profile:

Personality: Kind, and has a sense of humor. Take's after her Dad.

Age: Fourteen

Hair: Dark green, kind of curly, not long and not short.

Eyes: Bright yellow.

Height: Five feet six inches.

Favorite colors: Yellow and Green.

Power: She can change into any kind of cat.

Crow's profile:

Personality: Calm, cool, stubborn at times. Take's after his Mom.

Age: He is five minutes older then his Twin sister.

Hair: Dark dark blue, straight, cut at his shoulders, parted in the middle, and falls in his eyes sometimes:).

Eyes: Dark blue.

Height: Five feet seven inches.

Favorite colors: Black and blue.

Power: Same as his Mom's only he says something a little different.

"Wakey wakey." Cyborg said as he shook his son till he woke up.

"Dad!"

"Morning sleepy head want some pancakes?" Jynx said as she flipped a pancake.

"Not really." he mumbled.

"Tech you have to eat something before school!" Cyborg scolded.

Tech's profile:

Personality: He's a great mechanic and very nice. Takes after his Dad.

Hair: Bald.

Eyes: Brown.

Height: Five feet seven inches.

Favorite colors: Brown and light blue.

Power: Same as his Dad's. (Love's it!) None what so ever of his Mom's.

**Dear readers,**

**I will update soon! Submitt a review if you liked it:)**

**Ryoulover367**


	2. Chapter 2

**Very important to read!**

** Dear Readers, I just wanted to tell everyone who wrote NICE reviews (Well I haven't really considered any of the reviews not nice... I guess... ;) Well anyway a big THANKS to everyone who reviewed! And I also wanted to make clear that I do not own Teen Titans, and sorry, but this story is: RobStar, I do not like RaeRob! Robins for Star ONLY!**

**and BBRae, sorry I Like BBTerra too but she's dead! (It's the truth!) And definitely CyJynx ;) My sister (Flaming Bananas of doom) Said 'CyBee' but I like CyJynx! Oh, yeah and to everyone who was confused about the "Fifty years later" I meant Thirty sorry! (And Tech is fourteen... By the way...) **

** Meeting the family**

_ "Oh, I hope I'm not late for my next class ."_ Moonfire thought as she turned a corner. CRASH!

"Oh, I am so sorry are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm okay. How about you?" The boy she crashed into answered.

"Fine." Moonfire answered.

"Hi, I'm Crow." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Moonfire" Moonfire said as she shook his hand.

"That's an unusual name." Crow smiled.

"Yours too!...Uh..Oh, sorry." Moonfire said. "Well I don't want to be late. See you later."

"Bye." Crow waved.

"How was your day at the tall school?" Starfire asked.

"Mom! You mean _High_ school? It was good I guess... But, there was this guy---..." Moonfire started.

"Ooohhh tell me about _this guy_ !" Starfire exclaimed.

"Well as I was saying there's this guy and well..." Moonfire blushed thinking of the incident. "well... He was nice and all but, there was something so familiar about him---..."

"Hey everyone let's go out to pizza to celebrate Moonfires first day of high school." Robin interrupted.

"Dad!" Moonfire shouted as she flew to her room.

"Hey Robin!" A voice shouted from across the pizza place.

"Beast Boy!" Robin smiled as he walked up to Beast Boy. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking the Twins to out to pizza to celebrate their first day of High school." Beast Boy answered.

Robin took a look around the place. "Wow this place has changed a lot huh."

"yeah." Beast Boy sighed.

"Oh, here Moonfire go get a soda." Robin said as he handed her some money. Moonfire sighed as she took the money. "Wait Moonfire I want you to meet my old friend Beast Boy." Moonfire waved and walked away.

"So that's Moonfire. She looks just like Starfire." Beast Boy smiled, his eyes followed Moonfire to the soda vending machine, then he saw his son standing about ten feet away from her. "That's my son." he said, he pointed to a handsome young boy wearing dark colors.

"Reminds me of Raven." Robin chuckled. "His name is Crow right?" Beast Boy nodded his head.

"Lets see how they like each other." Beast Boy implied. Robin and Beast Boy stood and watched as Moonfire bumped into Crow almost spilling soda all over him.

"Are you late for your class again?" Crow smiled, Moonfire looked up at him.

"I am sooo sorry!" Moonfire blushed so hard she hoped Crow hadn't noticed.

"It's okay. It's not everyday that someone I just met bumps into me twice." Moonfire looked down at her feet. She didn't know what to say.

Moonfire heard a gasp from behind Crow, and a teasing voice said,"Crows got a _girlfriend_ !" the voice exclaimed.

"Shut up Cat!" Crow said as he frowned, not even bothering to look behind him.

A young girl, that looked about Crows age, walked up from behind him, stuck her hand out and said, "Hi, I'm Cat."

Moonfire shook her hand and said, "I'm Moonfire."

"So you must be Crows girl---..." Cat started.

"Bye!" Crow interrupted as he pushed Cat aside, and went over to the table where Raven was sitting.

"By the way I'm Crows twin sister!" Cats yellow eyes shone bright as she smiled at Moonfire. "Sometimes I like to tease my brother." Cat looked over at Crow. "But he usually doesn't shut me off like that." she mumbled.

"what?" Moonfire asked.

But Cat just changed the subject by pointing to a woman who was wearing a white cape, who Crow was sitting by. "See that woman over there that's my Mom." right as Cat said that Moonfires Dad went over, and talked to the woman.

"That's my Dad." Moonfire said.

"Who." Cat asked.

"That man, that is talking to your Mom." Moonfire answered.

"That means your Dad is Robin." Cat said.

"How do you know who my Dad is?" Moonfire gave Cat a strange look.

"My parents told me about him." she explained as they walked over to the table where Raven and Robin were talking.

"Raven this is my daughter, Moonfire." Robin said.

"She looks just like Starfire." Raven smiled warmly.

"No, way! Your Mom is Starfire!" Cat exclaimed. "She used to kick butt, when our parents were in the Teen Titans!"

"Oh, yeah I've a lot about Raven and this Other guy... I forget his name it was something like Beast---..." Moonfire started to say.

"Beast Boy! He's my Dad!" Cat interrupted.

"Hhhmmm... Well now that I think of it you do look like how my parents described Starfire." Crow smiled as he looked Moonfire over.

Dear readers, I promise I will update soon! Keep reviewing (I love reviews!) Hope you liked it. I'll try to write more, but I'm currently working on a book so…I will try! ---Ryoulover367


End file.
